


Bless this love, Ernő Rubik

by aspiringTwiceFan (itotoro)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Diabetes-inducing fluff, F/F, jeongyeon is d e n s e, mild alcohol consumption, nayeon got her eyes on the prize, rubik's cubes are valid means to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotoro/pseuds/aspiringTwiceFan
Summary: Jeongyeon loves Rubik's cubes. Nayeon tries solving the toughest one yet.Just fluff guys, all fluff.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	Bless this love, Ernő Rubik

**Author's Note:**

> Borne from struggling 40 minutes on a triangle-shaped Rubik's cube. 
> 
> Comments and criticisms are more than welcome! I wrote this with half a brain, so keep that in mind.

Jeongyeon loves rubik's cubes. 

It all started in her fourth grade of Elementary, when she saw her older sister Seungyeon tinkering with a plastic toy. Seungyeon-eonni always hogged their brand new PC, playing fun games like Myspace, Fish Tycoon or their Disney keyboard game. 

Jeongyeon's mom only allowed the youngest daughter to watch over her sister's shoulder, and even then her sister would push her away into their shared room. However, Seungyeon always relented in the end, letting Jeongyeon play under her strict supervision.

"Seungyeon-eonni, what's that?"

"Rubik's cube" says Seungyeon, tinkering with the toy. The rubik's cube has six colors all jumbled up together. "I'm trying to get all the colors to one side of the cube." In concentration, Seungyeon squints her eyes at the PC screen. "This website is teaching me how to do it."

For hours, Jeongyeon watches Seungyeon fumble with the cube. Slowly, the colors shift in her hands, first white, then blue and green and red and orange, then finally yellow. Jeongyeon was enamored by the plastic cube.

"Seungyeon-eonni! Can I try?" Seungyeon, still triumphant, hands the cube to Jeongyeon. "Here you go, mix it up!"

The plastic is smooth in her hands, springy when she twists it. How smart do you have to be to solve this? She hands it back to her older sister once thoroughly explored.

"Here, if you want to learn, the instructions are all on the Internet." Seungyeon demonstrates to Jeongyeon what the different letters mean, not the usual Hangul they use. When the cube gets too tough, they pry it open and put it back together, Seungyeon showing Jeongyeon how to do so. It fascinates Jeongyeon, how this piece of plastic can show so many patterns and ultimately arrive to one.

..............

By fifth grade, Jeongyeon has memorized the Rubik's cube. It's an algorithm she can do with her eyes closed (well, she has to see the cube every so often). Everyone in fifth grade knows that Jeongyeon can solve the Rubik's cube, and she's instantly the smartest girl in class.

One February, a girl from sixth grade visits Jeongyeon during lunch. She stands in front of her table, a thin girl with black hair and full bangs, the red tie of the sixth grade batch hanging from her collar. Her cheeks are tinged pink, and a hand is outstretched. 

A Rubik's cube is in her hands, different from what Jeongyeon has seen. It is still a 3x3 cube, but all black. Jeongyeon stares at the upperclassman silently.

Breaking eye contact, the older girl fumbles with the cube. Jeongyeon observes, the cube transforming into an indiscernible shape, like a mix of different city buildings. "Can you solve this?" says the older girl.

In a rush, she plops the cube on Jeongyeon's desk before running out of the classroom. In time, the bell for fifth period rings.

Jeongyeon observes the new cube, sleek and heavy and black. The different shapes make it hard for Jeongyeon to imagine how to fix the cube, but she never backs down from a challenge.

By evening, Jeongyeon finishes the cube. 

The day after the next, the girl from sixth grade visits her classroom during lunch again. "Have you figured out the cube?" asks the older girl. She wears a smug smile on her face, arms akimbo.

Jeongyeon reaches over to the side of her desk to fetch her backpack, pulling up the black cube out of it. She hands it over to the older girl, whose face now expresses an indiscernible emotion.

"You can have it, it's a gift" says the girl, eyes shying away. The older girl looks around, then exits the classroom with haste. She enters again, stomping up to Jeongyeon. "I'm Im Nayeon, by the way" she announces, stretching out her hand. 

The awkwardness in the classroom is probably so palpable that it can be crunched underfoot, but Jeongyeon isn't the best at social graces either. She accepts the hand, then shakes it twice. 

Nayeon lets go, then runs out of the classroom once more.

..............

The next time Jeongyeon sees Im Nayeon is in her first year in JYP Girls' High School. It happens to also be a February then, the spring coming a little too early.

Jeongyeon was just about to get books from her locker when she finds Im Nayeon fiddling with her combination lock. Im Nayeon is taller now, no more are the bangs that hid her eyebrows. 

Seeing Jeongyeon approach, Im Nayeon hurriedly hides a paper bag behind her back. "Hello, Yoo Jeongyeon" says Im Nayeon, eyes fidgeting as she moves her gaze around. "Didn't know this was your locker, my bad."

Jeongyeon pays no mind, instead opening the lock herself. She pulls out her book on Algebra before moving to close it.

"Whoa whoa, hey" Im Nayeon places her hand in between the locker door and the locker. "I saw this paper bag right outside your locker, maybe someone wanted to give it to you today!"

Im Nayeon swings the paper bag in front of Jeongyeon, accidentally smacking her face with it. It didn't hurt, but it caught Jeongyeon by surprise.

"Sorry!" says the older girl, panicking. She opens the paper bag to hand out a rubik's cube. "Okay, I was the one who wanted to give this to you" she says, placing it in Jeongyeon's hands.

Im Nayeon's hands are large and soft to the touch. Jeongyeon does not move her hands away until she lets go.

Jeongyeon examines the cube. It's a 3x3 rubik's cube but cut diagonally, making the center of the cube look like the corner.

Jeongyeon solves it in five minutes. She hands it back to the older girl, who is still standing beside her. She wordlessly pushes it back to Jeongyeon. Their eyes meet.

"I really like your bowl haircut. Let's be friends."

"Okay".

Jeongyeon and Nayeon are inseperable, by sheer willpower on Nayeon's end. They spend the remaining months of Jeongyeon's freshman year coming over to each other's houses so often that even their parents became friends. Jeongyeon's dogs swarm Nayeon whenever she comes over, Nayeon eagerly playing with Nanan and Bbosong. 

Once the new school year rolled over and Jeongyeon began her sophomore year, Nayeon became the Student Council president. This was how she managed to make friends with freshmen Kim Dahyun and Son Chaeyoung. They were childhood friends who lived in the same neighborhood, moving around school as a package. With their adorable charm and brainless antics, they easily tucked themselves under Nayeon's wings.

The four of them become Jeongyeon's new normal. After school they would meet up by the lockers to head to one of their four houses, playing video games or watching movies after school. Chaeyoung eagerly introduces to them her more obscure favorite films, some German films about chess and death. On the other hand, Dahyun teaches Jeongyeon how to play Tekken on the PS2. In a week, Jeongyeon memorizes each character's top combos, permanently earning the handicap of only choosing Mokujin for games.

On more heavy schooldays, Nayeon would offer to teach the freshmen at her house while Jeongyeon studied. When the subjects are easy, Jeongyeon would whip out one of the Rubik's cubes Nayeon gave her, fiddling idly. While explaining Algebra to Dubu and Chaeng, sometimes Nayeon would see the cube and smile in recognition.

Nayeon's smile is like the blooming of a flower.

................

After a long day of school, Jeongyeon heads to the lockers to meet her friends. The air is nice, winter turning into spring for February.

Nayeon stands by the lockers, holding a blue box. Dahyun and Chaeyoung are nowhere in sight, however, and this is the first thing Jeongyeon mentions to Nayeon.

"I'm heading to Yonsei university." 

Jeongyeon smiles, knowing how much Nayeon prepared for this. "Congratulations, I'm happy for you! But where are Dahyun and Chaeyoung?"

Nayeon hands the blue box to Jeongyeon, watching silently as Jeongyeon opens it. 

Inside is a 10x10 Rubik's cube. Jeongyeon looks at Nayeon, who smiles. "I want something that will keep you preoccupied while I'm at college. Come to Yonsei too, okay?" she says as she gives Jeongyeon a hug.

Nayeon's embrace is comfort. She lets go too soon.

"I have something to say, Jeongyeon." She begins, stammering. Jeongyeon pats her on the head, the younger girl now taller than Nayeon. 

"It's okay, Nayeon-eonni, the four of us will still be friends. I'll make sure to keep in touch." She smiles gently at Nayeon, then gives a hug of her own. She hears Nayeon's breath hitch. 

Suddenly, she hears the sound of party blowers. Stepping back in shock, Jeongyeon finds herself and Nayeon covered in confetti.

"Congratulations!" Dahyun cheers from out of nowhere, Chaeyoung springing up as well. They both blow party horns and dance around the two.

Jeongyeon looks at Nayeon, whose eyes are threatening to pop out of her sockets. She then laughs, big, as she usually does when she tries to weasel her way out of washing the dishes.

"Thanks guys, I know my acceptance into Yonsei University is a big deal!" She embraces Dahyun and Chaeyoung a little too tightly.

After a moment, she lets go. Chaeyoung has the face of a mildly disappointed cat, while Dahyun mutters something that sounds like "chicken".

Nayeon rounds them all up. "Since you're all gonna miss me so much, let's have pizza at my house!"

Then, Nayeon's graduation comes around, and Nayeon leaves.

Jeongyeon's final high school year is quiet. Sure, there were college exams to prepare for, but nothing beat Nayeon's presence in intensity or perpetuity.

The three girls always make it a point to hang out after class, sometimes even starting Skype calls with Nayeon once a week. Over one such call, Jeongyeon introduces her new cat, christened Bomb by Chaeyoung. Afterwards, Jeongyeon would watch movies with Chaeyoung and Dahyun, the former's taste moving into Japanese Animation. On other days, Dahyun would bring her boardgames over for them to play. The genres range from horror to fantasy to dice-filled action.

Jeongyeon takes over Nayeon's original role in tutoring the sophomores, setting up study marathons in her house over the weekends. As Nayeon's classes pick up speed, her calls lessen in frequency. She leaves long messages of encouragement to make up for when she can't be physically present. 

In any case, Jeongyeon, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung cherish the moments Nayeon can pick up their calls.

Entrance exams begin by October. In every exam, Jeongyeon makes it a point to bring one of Nayeon's Rubik's cubes, the familiar feel of plastic soothing to touch. The exam season passes like a breeze. At the end of it, she celebrates with Dahyun and Chaeyoung by eating Pizza and watching the Land Before Time at her house.

Jeongyeon finishes the 10x10 rubik's cube before the year ends.

...........

It is February when Jeongyeon finds out that she passes Yonsei university. The online results were published that Sunday night, Jeongyeon eagerly rushing to the bottom of the list.

There it was, her name and test number.

Jeongyeon plans a dinner with Dahyun and Chaeyoung to celebrate the day after. She tells Nayeon over KakaoTalk, to which she responds "Congratulations!" and around 10 emojis.

When she heads to the lockers to meet Dahyun and Chaeyoung, she finds the two of them by her locker with a two-foot plastic bag. "Nayeon-eonni asked us to get this for you!" says Chaeyoung as she tightens her embrace around the hulking bag. "I kinda wanna keep it for myself but it's for you."

Dahyun opens her phone, pointing it at Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung. "Quickly, eonni, open it!"

Inside the plastic bag is an oversized Rubik's cube plush toy. Jeongyeon turns it around in her hands, fumbling as it almost falls. Out of character, she embraces it.

Warm and soft and full of love.

"Cute, eonni! I'll send this to Nayeon-eonni." Dahyun focuses as she takes a photo, an audible shutter sound as proof of her success. Chaeyoung laughs out loud, then whispers to Dahyun while eyeing Jeongyeon. In response, Dahyun doubles over, body shaking from laughter.

"Come on, team, let's have pizza at my house" Jeongyeon says, huffing from their behavior. "This is how we convince you both to enter Yonsei University."

Jeongyeon's graduation is sweet but uneventful and mostly memorable for the poor ventilation. Her parents take pictures of her as she bows, her sisters cheering for every step she takes. She gets called multiple times for recognition in each subject. By the end, Jeongyeon gives a poignant but short valedictorian speech, and they sing their alma mater for the last time.

Between graduation and her first day of university, Jeongyeon solves the 10 x 10 cube five more times.

"Jeongyeon!" Nayeon calls from the doors of the Yonsei dormitory. She rushes to Jeongyeon, pulling her into a hug. 

Just like butter, Jeongyeon melts into the embrace.

"Your hair is longer now" Nayeon remarks. Nayeon's hair is different too, dyed brown and reaching her back.

Nayeon helps Jeongyeon with her bags, settling her into the dormitory. Jeongyeon's roommate is a Japanese girl named Mina, who Nayeon eagerly strikes up a conversation with. Nayeon checks her phone for the time, and Jeongyeon spots her photo with the big rubik's cube. She says nothing, content that Nayeon missed her as much as she did.

Jeongyeon and Mina become fast friends, quiet people who gave each other space. Mina introduces Jeongyeon to her more boisterous friends, Momo and Sana. 

Spending time with them in and out of class makes her miss Chaeyoung and Dahyun. She makes sure to check up on them regularly, together with Nayeon. Sometimes, Mina joins in to say hi.

Jeongyeon, Nayeon, and the three Japanese girls form a solid group before long. They regularly invade Jeongyeon and Mina's shared dormitory, sometimes even beyond Curfew period. On more than one occassion, Nayeon brings in soju. It tastes bitter, but three out of the five of them can drink bottles like glasses of water.

Jeongyeon enjoys watching Nayeon turn pink from inebriation. The color suits her.

As for the soju, she and Mina would rather it stay out of their system.

One memorable occasion, Sana loses the drinking game that Momo and Nayeon roped her into (they rig it) and she drinks two shots too many. Stumbling, she spots Jeongyeon sitting on her swivel chair, and makes her drunken way towards her. Jeongyeon sets aside the Rubik's cube in her hands.

Sana is a very flirty drunk. She has probably kissed more girls than her fingers and toes. And that's just counting her freshman year.

She sits on Jeongyeon, then loudly announces that she has kissed everyone in the room except her.

While Jeongyeon is normally alarmed at the thought of touching other people, what gets to her faster is that Sana has already kissed Nayeon. She is lost in thought as Sana moves her face closer.

A jolt shakes her out of her stupor. Nayeon's arms are wrapped strongly around Sana's waist, prying her off of Jeongyeon. 

Both Nayeon and Sana fall onto the ground, a loud thud echoing through the room.

Momo, bless her soul, rolls the sealed soju bottles under Mina's bed. Momo quickly follows with her own body.

In a drunken haze, Sana crawls after Momo, and Nayeon slides herself underneath Jeongyeon's bed.

Mina places her thickest textbook on the floor.

Shortly after, the dorm manager knocks on their door, and Jeongyeon opens it. The dorm manager looks around the room to inspect, but knowing that it was Jeongyeon and Mina, she bows in greeting and leaves.

Studying for a Bachelor's degree in Mathematics could get tedious, but Jeongyeon's friends make the days go by quickly. After Momo and Sana leave, soju bottles hidden in their hoodies, Nayeon slides out from under the bed.

"She didn't kiss you, did she?" Nayeon asks, face still pink. Her stare is glazed, head lolling.

Jeongyeon shakes her head.

Nayeon smiles, bunny teeth showing. "I'll head to my room" she says as she stands up. 

Nayeon glances at Mina, who is studying for her chemistry exam tomorrow. Content, Nayeon moves her head to the top of Jeongyeon's head. 

"Goodnight" she says, briefly pecking the top of Jeongyeon's head before she steps back and leaves.

.............

"Eonni! We both passed Yonsei!" Dahyun and Chaeyoung are both on the phone with Jeongyeon, who is walking towards the dormitory. "We'll be seeing you there soon!" Chaeyoung exclaims.

Dahyun adds teasingly, "I'm sure Chaengie is more than excited to meet the Japanese-ow!" Jeongyeon hears some kind of tusle, as is normal between Dubu and Chaeng. 

Chaeyoung is holding the phone once more. "Have you met Nayeon-eonni today yet?" 

Jeongyeon shakes her head before replying to the underclassmen. "Oh," Chaeyoung trails off before continuing. "Talk to you later eonni, we'll, uh, tell Nayeon-eonni too!" Chaeyoung then ends the call.

The weather of February is warmer than before, spring always coming earlier than expected. Jeongyeon notices the presence of a lot of red decoration in the dormitory. Was this a university tradition?

When she asks the dorm manager by the counter, the older lady responds with "It's valentines day." 

After some explanation from the older lady, Jeongyeon is able to wrap her head around the idea of a holiday for lovers. 

Could lovers be girls and girls?

Jeongyeon shakes her head free from thoughts of Nayeon. Instead, she heads to her room.

But, as if Jeongyeon's thoughts called her, Nayeon is there. Inside her room. 

In Nayeon's big hands are a green box, Jeongyeon's favorite color. Nayeon smiles, handing the box to Jeongyeon. "Open it!" she says, hands fidgeting.

Inside the green box is a red Rubik's cube, uneven in shape and jumbled up. There are some marker scribbles on it, and Jeongyeon recognizes Momo's handwriting with the Hangul characters.

Nayeon moves closer, and it feels to Jeongyeon as if the world stops. "Can you solve it in five minutes?" she asks, hesitant.

Jeongyeon solves it in three minutes, as if the spirit of Ernő Rubik himself possesses her. She looks at Nayeon for reassurance before looking at the finished product.

In her hands is a red, heart shaped Rubik's cube. Jeongyeon turns it around, reading Momo's sloppy handwriting.

"I love you Yoo Jeongyeon"

Jeongyeon looks at Nayeon, heart thumping rapidly in her chest. "Is this for me?"

Nayeon, quiet with eyes fixed on Jeongyeon, nods.

"Is this for Valentine's day?"

Nayeon's eyes glimmer, and she nods twice, a smile forming in her face.

Jeongyeon looks at the handwriting.

"I'm sorry, I can't accept this."

Nayeon looks at her in earnest, and the look breaks Jeongyeon's heart.

"I don't love Momo, Nayeon-eonni. I love you." Jeongyeon hands the heart cube back to Nayeon. "I can't accept Momo's love, I'm sorry."

Jeongyeon looks at her feet, her heart heavy. She confessed to Nayeon on the spot, and is planning to break Momo's heart later. 

Then, out of her closet, Momo laughs.

More accurately, Momo stumbles out of the closet, doubling over in laughter. Sana and Mina step out of the other closet, proceeding to whack Momo on the head.

"Pabo!" Momo gasps between laughing too hard and getting smacked by Sana's fists, "You got it wrong!"

Mina proceeds to drag Momo out of the room. Sana follows, closing the door.

Jeongyeon, confused, turns to Nayeon. Nayeon looks back at her, biting her fist.

Her bunny teeth are cute.

"Okay, so you love me?" 

Jeongyeon nods.

"This cube isn't from Momo, it's from me."

Jeongyeon stares blankly at Nayeon, who is smiling widely. A blush tinges the older girl's cheeks pink.

"Jeongyeon" Nayeon's voice lowers to a whisper as she steps closer, hands moving to cup Jeonygeon's cheeks. From this close, Jeongyeon can feel Nayeon's heartbeat through her chest.

"You love me?"

The gaze in Nayeon's eyes respond to her loud and clear.

Their hearts beat as one, and Nayeon leans in.

The kiss is soft and wet, but it sets Jeongyeon's nerves on fire.

They break apart, Nayeon's hands now resting on Jeongyeon's shoulders. "I've had a crush on you for a while, Jeongyeon. When we became friends was the best day of my life, before today at least. Of course I love you."

Jeongyeon continues to stare at Nayeon, eyes flicking to Nayeon's lips involuntarily. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Nayeon-eonni?"

Startled, Nayeon laughs, placing her head on the crook of Jeongyeon's neck. "I've been giving you gifts every Valentines' day since Grade six. I really have been trying, you know." She chuckles. "Didn't know it would take Momo's shoddy handwriting to get my feelings across. Wait till Dubu and Chaengie hear about this."

"Wait," says Jeongyeon, "Didn't Valentines' day only start this year?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, looks like Nayeon solved the toughest Rubik's cube yet!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this fluff machine.
> 
> I tried writing Jeongyeon's character as someone who couldn't pick up social cues as easily as other people. I hope I was able to write her voice consistently at the very least.
> 
> I don't know a lot about the lives of those on the Autism spectrum, and this is definitely not a good picture of how they think. If you're more familiar with the subject matter, I'm more than eager to hear what you have to say about it.


End file.
